Il était une fois
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Parodie de blanche neige, boucle d'or et le petit chaperon rouge. Avis aux fan de réléna éviter de lire c't fic.


Auteur Atomicfrog  
Titre : Il était un fois …  
Genre : comte a dormir debout ! OOC, UA etc…  
Base : Gundam, blanche neige , boucle d'or etc…  
Disclamer : Les g-boys sont malheureusement pas a moi et puis de tout manier y a pas la place chez moi NA !! Par contre Evie est a moi et j'y tiens, elle est trop mignonne ^__^ héhé!! 

  
Il était une fois …  
Chapitre premier et unique !

  
Il était une foie un fille insupportable, elle s'appelait Réléna. Elle était tellement horrible que sa mère la reine n'en pouvant plus de ses caprices, elle décida de la bannir. L'insolente princesse fut jeter dehors a coup de pied, mais malheureusement elle resta devant la porte gémissant et pleurant. Le couple royale décida de laisser leur fille renié s'user devant la porte.  
Les semaines passaient et toujours la princesse couinait. La reine demanda alors à son plus fidèle chasseur de l'abattre. Celui ci en bon serviteur sortit du château au péril de sa vie. Il brava le regard de la bête. Mais malheureusement pour lui, elle le trouva fort a son goût, le pauvre homme terrorisé s'enfuit dans la foret sombre poursuivi par la jeune princesse. Celle ci n'ayant aucun sens de l'orientation se perdit bien vite.  
Le bois était sombre et terrifiant, pour une héroïne de comte de fée commune, mais Réléna ni trouva ni bête féroce ni hiboux monstrueux. La foret était déserte les animaux de peur avait fuit. Après un heure de marche, la princesse trouva une petite chaumière. Elle s'approcha avec dégoût en pensant que cette humble demeure serrait peut être sa seule chance de survie. Les petites fenêtres laissait voir l'intérieur de la maisonnée qui semblait bien vide.  
Sans gène ni complexe elle entra. Réléna y trouva une table de chêne entouré de cinq petits tabourets. Sur la table traînaient cinq petit bol remplit de porridge. Elle avança vers ces bols, elle trempa dans l'un d'eux un doigt gourmand, et le porta à sa bouche. Trouvant le met à son goût. elle vida entièrement les cinq bols et en cassa un par mégarde. Dans la pièce suivante, elle trouva cinq petits lits de taille différente et sur chacun d'eux reposait une étrange peluche. Sur chacun des lit était gravé un mots.

« Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei » Murmura la jeune fille. Elle trouva fort beau le mot Heero, elle avait donc décider de dormir sur le premier des lits, mais elle ne trouva pas le repos jugea le matelas trop rêche, elle évita le deuxième lit mal fait et couvert de miettes. La princesse allais s'asseoir sur la troisième couche, mais elle fut attiré par une chanson venais de l'extérieur. 

« Haydi Haydo en rentre du boulot !!! »  
Réléna approcha de la fenêtre pour voir celui qui chantait. Elle aperçut Cinq jeunes garçons tous différents et superbement bien fait, marchant l'un derrière l'autre, une pioche sur l'épaule. Le premier était petit est trapu, il avait de court cheveux brun couvert d'un bonnet vert. Le deuxième, était plus grand, c'était lui qui chantait, il avait de très long cheveux et avait sur la tête un bonnet noir. Le premier se retourna vers celui qui le précédait.

- DUO !!!! Arrête de chantait ! Ou je te fou ma pioche dans la g***le !!!

Le troisième, qui était le plus grand et coiffait d'un bonnet bleu enfoncé jusqu'aux sourcils, avança vers le premier, il le fixa puis fixa Duo.

- MAIEUHH !!! C'est heerosberbe qui a commençait ! chouina ce dernier.

Réléna était stupéfaite, elle ne pensait pas que des êtres si inférieurs et primitifs pouvait parler. Elle continua a scrutait cette scène si extraordinaire. Les cinq garçons continuèrent leurs marche vers la maison. Le quatrième était blond et portait un bonnet jaune, le dernier était le plus petit ses cheveux était triés a l'extrême vers l'arrière, et lui n'avais pas de bonnet. Ils marchaient vite. Réléna décida d'aller les accueillir. Elle sautilla vers la porte, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et sans finesse. 

- SALUUU… avait t elle eu le temps de criait avant que Heero par réflexe ne l'assomme.   
- Merde Heero, c'était quoi ce truc ? Hurla Duo.

Le cinquième s'approcha du dit truc, il l'examina vaguement. 

- C'est une fille…   
- Bravo Wufei j'avais pas capté !!! S'écria le deuxième.  
- … très riche a en juger par ses vêtement et ses nombreux bijoux. Continua Wufei le plus calment du monde. Elle est inconsciente, elle se réveillera dans …  
- Bon ben moi je vais la fouiller ! Dit Duo se précipitant sur Réléna. 

Alors qu'il commencer à la déshabiller avec avidité, le petit blondinet les joues empourpré s'avança doucement.

- je ne pense qu'elle apprécie …  
- QUOI ??!!! Hurla le pervers au bonnet noir.  
- Je ne pense…  
- Putain Quatre !!! il va falloir que je t'apprenne a parler !!!  
- Duo fout lui la paix, en plus il a raison . Ordonna calment Wufei  
- Tu l'a compris ?  
- Oui, alors enlève ton fessier de cette fille !  
- On sais pas ou ca a traîner !! Hahahaha ! Ricana Heero.

Quatre rougit violemment et s'approcha de Réléna. Aidé de Trowa, il l'installa sur son lit, puis il rejoignit les autres, qui discutait de travaille de la journée sans se souciait de la chose. 

- Pour ma part je pense avoir fait le meilleur travaille. Se vanta Wufei.  
- PFFF ! En s'en fout ! En plus c'est moi qui est découvert le filon de gundanuim…  
- Je l'ai mit sur mon lit …  
- Alors arrêt de te ventait !!!   
- Elle va bientôt se réveiller…  
- Merci Quatre c'est gentille ! dit Wufei.  
- Hein ?

Duo et toute la clique entreprirent enfin de ranger un peut la baraque, mais des cris horribles venant de la chambre les arrêta. 

- HAAA J'AI MAL !!!!! MAMAN !!!!   
- Ha ! Le truc est réveiller ! Dit duo

Heero entra le premier dans la chambre. La jeune princesse lui sauta en cou, l'étouffant de nombreux baisers. Heero paniqué la repoussa violemment. Wufei entra a sont tour.

- Qui est tu ?  
- Vous me devez allégeance, je suis la grande et belle princesse de ce royaume et je pris de m'appeler princesse sérénissime Réléna Peacrafte !!  
- NON ! Une princesse !! Je n'aime pas les princesses. La journée va être loooongue ! Se plaignit Heero alors qui humectait son doigt dans l'espoir d'estomper les multiples traces de rouges à lèvre qui parsemées son visage.

Soudain Duo entra en trombe dans la pièce. 

- HEEEEEEERO !! Cette conne a pété ton bol Titoto le clown !!! Hurla il brandissant les débris du bol coloré de fluo.  
- Quoi ? C'est pas vrais … je vais la tuer !!!! S'écria Heero saisissant sa pioche.  
- Ouais va y tue la !!! DU sang, DU sang ! Scanda le natté.  
- Mais non attendait un peut j'ai une meilleur idée ! Dit Wufei sirotant une tasse de thé que Quatre avait amoureusement préparer.

Heero sourit bizarrement, pendant que Duo ricanait. Wufei sorti de sa poche un téléphone portable, il composa un numéro. Heero et Duo ligotèrent la princesse, sans finesse. 

- Halo ? Evie ? C'est Wu… Ouais ! Comment ca va ?… Bien bien… Ben écoute j'ai un bon sujet pour toi ! … Au trois fois rien disons 10 ! … Attend je vais voir.

Wufei s'approcha de Réléna il la fouilla sommairement.

- Ouai en parfaite état de marche ! … Oui … D'accord … Ok alors a demain… 11h00 ok !

Il raccrocha satisfait et sourit.

- Vendu !! Les trois jeunes gars ricanèrent en même temps.

La princesse terrorisé, qui par malheur n'avait pas était bâillonnée commença a couiner et a geindre.

- OUINN OUINNN ! ! ! ! Détacher moi je suis la plus noble princesse de l'univers ! ! ! ! Qui vous a permis de me toucher ! ! ! NON que dis je de me regarder. Détaché moi tous de suite bande de ploucs débile Mumfmufoumfflloum….

Réléna fut vite bâillonnée a l'aide d'une pomme rouge qu'on lui enfonça de force dans le gosier. 

- Mange et tais toi ! Railla Duo en enfonçant une deuxième pommes dans la grande bouche de la princesse.   
- Attention Duo ! ! Tu risque de la tuée. S'écria Wufei  
- Et alors ?!   
- Bha rien. 

Bientôt la nuit tomba et chacun retrouva son lit, tandis que la princesse fut rangée dans le placard poussiéreux.  
Le lendemain, ils furent tous réveiller par le son d'un Klaxon. Tous furent vite debout. Wufei sortit Réléna du placard et la traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur. Là les attendait un camionnette rouge rayé de vert avec un gros Tage en travers de la carrosserie. « Mme Visection, vente de pièces détachées et organes en tous genres. » Une vielle femme en sortit. Elle avait un tablier couvert de sang cramoisie avec écrit dessus « Kiss the butcher ». 

- Salut ! ! Ca boom les affaires ? Hurla Duo.   
- Ouai ouai tranquille. Alors t'as la marchandise. Dit elle en tendant une liasse de billet vert.   
- Yes man ! ! 

Wufei balança la princesse par terre qui gigota aussitôt en gémissant. Heero la fit taire avec un bout coût de pied dans les côtes.   
Evie fourra Réléna dans la camionnette a côté des nombreux bocaux de formole, puis démarra en trombe en klaxonnant.   
Heero parut soudain triste. Duo approcha de lui.

- Hé qu'es tu nous fait Gars ? ? ?   
- C'est que … je … je l'aimais… Je l'aimais bien cette tasse.   
- Bha te bile pas on en trouveras une autre ! !   
- Ouais c'est vrai, mais bon.   
- Aller les feignasses en route pour le boulot. Cria Wufei sortant du taudis la pioche sur l'épaule, suivit de prés par Quatre et Trowa.   
- Haydi haydo on s'en va au boulot ! ! ! Chantonna Duo avant de se prendre le manche d'une pioche dans la bouche.

  
FIN 

Ps : j'adore les happy end ^___^ niark ! !   



End file.
